Ordinary Day
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: -Toma mi mando- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa el el rostro –Si no lo hago… me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida, ¿cierto? –Así es – susurró este en respuesta.  One-shot. ShikaTema


**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, todos son única y exclusivamente de Kishimoto-sensei. Yo solo me adjudico la loca idea de esta historia que escribí sin ámbito de lucro.

Un ShikaTema para Mei Nara ^^

Disfruten! :D**  
><strong>

**Ordinary day**

* * *

><p><em>"He said take my hand,<em>  
><em> Live while you can<em>  
><em> Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand"<em>

_Ordinary Day- Vanessa Carlton_

* * *

><p>Una bella muchacha apareció por el camino de graba que atravesaba el parque cargando un caballete en una mano y una mochila llena de pinturas en la otra.<p>

Giró la cabeza hacia el cielo con una sonrisa cuando una fresca briza acarició su rostro, meciendo suavemente los rebeldes mechones de cabello que se escurrían sobre su frente. Este era un buen día para encontrarse con _él_: poco sol y muchas nubes. Su combinación perfecta.

Los niños que correteaban por ahí persiguiendo una pelota ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del momento en el que la pintora se escabulló por entre un par de arbustos después de mirar a todos lados. No quería que nadie la siguiera hacia su lugar especial.

Ese que solo compartía con él.

−Tardaste en llegar− susurró una voz masculina en cuanto la rubia entró al pequeño claro que se escondía en medio del parque.

−Me quedé dormida− respondió ella simplemente encogiendo los hombros, restándole importancia al hecho mientras acomodaba el caballete sobre el verde pasto y ponía en orden sus pinturas y pinceles.

−¿Qué piensas pintar el día de hoy? – preguntó el muchacho a su novia con curiosidad.

−Nada en especial.

El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro antes de voltearse a mirar las nubes que paseaban sobre su cabeza perezosamente, como lo venía haciendo desde que tenía memoria.

Y así, tirado sobre la hierba descansando y admirando el cielo, las memorias empezaron a acudir a él, provocando que soltara una risita.

−¿Qué es tan gracioso? – soltó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

−Solo recordaba algo…

La muchacha permaneció en silencio esperando a que el chico hablara.

−¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? – respondió finalmente el moreno con una enorme sonrisa bailando en su rostro, volteando a ver a su novia quien ahora tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

* * *

><p>−<em>¡Vamos, suéltalo ya! –el moreno detuvo su andar y decidió ir a investigar de qué se trataba todo ese alboroto. Supuso que la búsqueda de su departamento podía esperar unos minutos más –Déjalo ir de una buena vez o te lo verás conmigo estúpida chatarra.<em>

_Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba una chica, no debía ser mayor que él, y por lo que pudo apreciar, era muy bonita: tenía su rubia cabellera atada en cuatro graciosas coletas en la parte posterior de su nuca, vestía vaqueros desgastados y una blusa llena de manchas de pintura que hacían resaltar su esbelta figura. Tal vez si la hubiera visto en la calle no habría llamado su atención dos veces, pero en la presente situación no podía hacer otra cosa más que observarla con una sonrisa en los labios._

−_Solo te lo diré una vez más estúpida máquina. Te tragaste mis monedas y ahora no quieres darme mi refresco, si no lo sueltas a la de tres te tendrás que enfrentar a la furia de los Sabaku, y eso no te va a gustar. –Amenazó a la dispensadora de refrescos –Uno… dos… tres._

_Y sin darle tiempo siquiera de reclamos, la muchacha le soltó una tremenda patada a la máquina haciéndola temblar y chirriar antes de que finalmente se viera obligada a liberar la tan preciada lata de refresco._

−_Te lo dije, nadie se mete conmigo y sale ileso._

_El muchacho no pudo reprimir más tiempo la risa. Doblándose a la mitad y agarrando su estómago sacó todo el aire que había estado guardando. Incluso unas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. Hacía mucho que no se reía de esa manera._

−_¡¿De qué te ríes? – gritó la muchacha furiosa y avergonzada porque alguien la hubiera visto, avanzando hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el moreno apoyado contra la pared tratando de no reírse. _

−_Yo.. lo sient… lo siento – reía el pelinegro. – Es la primera vez que veo a alguien patear de esa manera una máquina de refrescos._

−_Puedo asegurarte que será la última− sonrió malévola la rubia._

−_No me malinterpretes… lo que quiero decir es que ha sido asombroso. – dijo aún sin dejar de reír. _

−_¿A qué te refieres?_

−_Me agradan las mujeres que defienden lo que es suyo. – sonrió el de ojos marrones limpiándose las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. – Por cierto, mi nombre es Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara._

_La rubia miró con desconfianza la mano que le tendía el extraño muchacho que tenía delante antes de estrecharla finalmente._

−_Temar, Temari Sabaku. Es un gusto conocerlo Nara-san._

−_Por favor llámame Shikamaru. Nara-san me recuerda a mi padre−dijo pasando un brazo sobre su cabeza a la vez que hacía un puchero que denotaba molestia._

−_De acuerdo Shikamaru-san, en ese caso creo que tu puedes llamarme Temari._

* * *

><p>–¡D-de qué estás hablando! Es mejor que guardes silencio y me dejes trabajar si no quieres que este pincel termine clavado en algún lugar de tu anatomía por accidente. – se giró la pintora para esconder su apenado rostro.<p>

–Está bien, guardaré silencio.

El muchacho se puso de pié y se sacudió unas cuantas hojitas que se habían adherido a su ropa antes de tomar entre sus manos la cámara que colgaba de su cuello.

Con cuidado le quitó la tapa, hizo algunos ajustes en el lente y comenzó a caminar por el claro buscando alguna linda flor o algún insecto extraño que poder fotografiar.

La rubia lo miró de reojo una vez para asegurarse de que no estuviera viendo su trabajo antes de volverse a concentrar en el cuadro que tenía en frente. Había estado trabajando en él desde hacía unos meses, y hoy sería definitivamente el día en el que lo terminaría.

A sus oídos solo llegaba el trinar de los pajarillos de lo alto de las copas y el apagado murmullo de las risas de los niños que jugaban en las cercanías. Shikamaru siempre había sido una persona callada y reservada; incluso llegó a pensar en algún momento que se trataba de un tipo loco, pero una vez que logró entrar a su mundo se sintió tan atraída que no pudo alejarse por mucho tiempo de él.

* * *

><p><em>Hacía unas horas que había estado en la azotea de la Academia de Arte, y no fue hasta unos minutos atrás que había notado que había dejado su cuaderno de dibujo olvidado, por lo que ahora debía regresar a ese lugar para recogerlo antes de que se arruinara por la lluvia que amenazaba con caer. <em>

_A pesar de ser casi las ocho de la noche esperaba poder recuperarlo y regresar a casa antes de que comenzara su programa favorito. Temari era una mujer orgullosa, y nunca admitiría que había esperado con ansias el final de la comedia romántica que pasaban en la televisión, oh no. Ella era una mujer independiente que no necesitaba a ningún hombre a su lado._

_Por suerte encontró la puerta sin llave, y pudo acceder al último piso del edificio sin mayores contratiempos._

_El sol ya se había ocultado unas cuantas horas atrás, por lo que la única luz que se veían era la de la luna llena que flotaba fantasmagóricamente en el cielo estrellado._

_Antes siquiera de poder dar un paso afuera, una oscura sombra se alzó sobre la baranda que impedía que alguien fuera a caer por accidente, haciendo que la adrenalina se disparara por sus venas y reaccionara de manera instintiva para salvar a quien fuera que estaba por saltar al vacío para terminar con su vida. _

–_¡Alto! – gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre la persona que tenía delante para jalarlo hacia la seguridad de sus brazos e impedir que cayera._

_Ambos fueron a dar ruidosamente sobre el suelo, con el pulso acelerado y la respiración entrecortada._

–_¡¿Qué demonios planeabas hacer? – gritó furiosa la rubia tomando a la persona de los hombros y comenzando a zarandarla – ¡Esta no es la manera! No puedes terminar con tu vida tan fácilmente solo porque crees que ya no hay salida. Siempre hay otra solución, la muerte no es una solución, es solo un acto de cobardía._

_Unas lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a inundar sus ojos. _

–_Eres un idiota si piensas que ya no hay más que hacer, en esta vida siempre hay otra solución– a pesar de que no podía ver el rostro de la persona que tenía en frente, pudo escuchar claramente la risotada que soltó. La rubia se puso tan furiosa por que este hombre se burlara de ella de esta manera que solo pudo plantarle una cachetada en el rostro antes de comenzar a ponerse de pie._

–_Mendosuke, ¿por qué hiciste eso? – reclamó el moreno sobando su enrojecida mejilla._

_Al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que se había burlado de ella, la furia que dormía dentro de la pintora se disparó hasta niveles cataclísmicos. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a reírse de ella cuando lo había salvado?_

–_¡Eres un idiota Shikamaru! Ahora vas a morir – amenazó la muchacha moviendo el puño peligrosamente cerca del rostro del fotógrafo._

–_¡_Oi_ Temari, espera! – respondió este arrastrándose por el suelo para huir de la amenazadora chica – No es lo que tú piensas. Mi intención nuca fue suicidarme, ¡_mate_! _

–_Tienes tres segundos para explicarte… _

–_Bueno, en realidad si estaba pensando saltar…_

–_Uno…_

–_P-pero tengo una razón, no estaba saltando como un cobarde ni nada de eso…_

–_Dos…_

–_Bien, bien. Yo solo quería saltar hasta el invernadero para poder fotografiar una flor que abre cada trece meses en noches de luna llena. – _

–_¡¿Qué? ¿Esperas que crea tu historia?_

–_Es verdad. Ven, te lo mostraré. – dijo el muchacho poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia el barandal. – Ahí está el invernadero de la escuela, ¿lo ves? Yo solo estaba tratando de llegar al techo para poder colarme por esa ventana. Esa flor está ahí dentro._

–_Si estaba en el invernadero de la escuela, ¿por qué no le dijiste a alguien?, así no tendrías que actuar como ladrón para poder verla._

–_Uno no puede tomar fotografías únicas si va por ahí contándole a todo el mundo su descubrimiento. – la rubia lo miró desconfiada por unos minutos. Empezaba a creer que el fotógrafo necesitaba algún tipo de terapia o quizá una intervención psiquiátrica. – Ya es casi la hora._

–_¡Espera! No puedes saltar de esa manera, puedes lastimarte._

–_Nada pasará, todo está fríamente calculado. ¿No quieres venir?_

–_¿Piensas que voy a saltar por el balcón para ver una planta? Debes estar soñando._

–_Vamos, toma mi mano. – su sonrisa sincera provocó que el corazón de la chica diera un vuelco dentro de su pecho. – Si no lo haces ahora te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida. Las oportunidades hay que tomarlas cuando se presentan o alguien más lo hará._

* * *

><p>–Me alegra haber saltado ese día contigo– susurró la muchacha con una sonrisa en los labios.<p>

–Yo también me alegro que hayas saltado conmigo.

La rubia se sobresaltó tanto al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de ella que terminó tirando la paleta de pinturas que llevaba en la mano sobre su ropa.

–¡Tonto!, me asustaste. Si vuelves a hacer eso, yo…

–¿Me darías un beso?

–¡Qué! ¡¿Por qué demonios haría algo como eso? – gritó la pintora girándose a encarar al moreno que la observaba divertido.

–Bueno, pensé que sería un buen pago por usarme como modelo sin mi consentimiento. – señaló con la cabeza hacia el pequeño cuadro que mostraba la figura de un muchacho tirado sobre el verde pasto primaveral mirando las esponjosas nubes pasar sobre su cabeza.

Las pálidas mejillas de la chica se colorearon de un intenso carmín provocando la risa de su novio.

–Yo… eto…

–Recoge tus cosas, quiero llevarte a un lugar.

–Pe-pero… yo lo quería terminar hoy.

–Vamos, prometo posar para ti otro día. –rió.

Antes de partir, se aseguró de que la pequeña cajita forrada con terciopelo negro siguiera en el lugar en donde la puso esta mañana: el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Después de dos años, finalmente este sería el día en el que le pediría que fuera su esposa. El moreno estaba realmente nervioso, pero tomando una gran bocanada de aire logró controlar su semblante.

–Apresúrese señorita Sabaku, tardé tres meses en lograr conseguir una mesa en ese restaurant junto al lago, no podemos llegar tarde o perderemos la reservación.

–Pero que… ¡no puedo ir a un lugar así luciendo de esta manera! Estoy toda llena de pintura. – exclamó la muchacha señalando su gastada ropa deportiva toda manchada.

–Y así luces hermosa.

El moreno acunó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y depositó un suave beso en el ceño fruncido de su novia, su nariz y finalmente atrapó sus dulces labios en un cálido beso.

–Ahora vamos.

El moreno tendió su mano y con una sonrisa esperó por la respuesta de su novia.

–Si no lo hago… me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida, ¿cierto?

–Así es – susurró este en respuesta.

* * *

><p>El sol se ponía mientras una peculiar pareja caminaba por el sendero que atravesaba el parque de la ciudad. Un moreno de la mano de una rubia con la ropa manchada de pintura.<p>

Y una caja de terciopelo negro el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Fin :D

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwa mina-san!<strong>

**Bueno, he aquí otra pequeña historia terminada. En esta ocación se trató de un ShikaTema el cual dedico a Mei Nara con mucho cariño n_n espero que te haya gustado :D**

**Me inspiré en dos hermosas canciones para escribir este shot, las cuales les recomiendo ampliamente. La primera (que ya puse al principio) se llama "Ordinary Day" de Vanessa Carlton, y la segunda es "Tangled up in me" Skye Sweetnam. Si tienen un tiempecito y las pueden escuchar, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán xD**

**Y? Qué opinan? Les gustó o no xD Cualquier comentario, queja, tomatazo o premio Nobel (hay siiii xD) pueden hacermelo llegar por medio de uno de sus bellisimos reviews, que no saben como me alegran el día.**

**A pesar de que esto se trata de un One-shot, dependiendo de su respuesta podré considerar el subir un capítulo especial con una sorpresita, así que ya saben... xD**

**Pfff... por el momento no estaré subiendo historias taaaan seguido pues el Lunes regreso a la escuela (T_T q munga!) pero bueno, es mi último año de preparatoria y después a la Uni! Así que Gambare Dili-chan! :P jajajaja**

**Les deseo a todos/as un lindo fin de semana :)**

**Ja ne!**

**Dream Weaver Dili**


End file.
